A World Gone to Hell
by BitterSweetImagination
Summary: "All it takes is one moment of stupidity, one second of selfishness and someone could die because of it." On the day she turned eighteen, Carolina Harper is flung headfirst into a world full of death and destruction as the dead rise and kill the living and must do what she can to survive whether she likes it or not.
1. A Bloody Birthday

It was the tapping on her head that made her wake up and she blearily opened her eyes to see her little brother's face close to hers with an excited expression, she with-held her groan and instead forced a smile even though all she wanted to do was sink back under the covers. "Mornin' Duck," she said sleepily.

"Happy Birthday!" he screeched and Carolina winced as she sat up in bed, "We get to have cake for breakfast but mom says you need to come down before we can eat it, so you need to get up!" Duck added and Carolina rolled her eyes; he just wanted her up so he could eat cake.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up," she reluctantly pulled back her covers and stretched before following her younger brother down the hall to the kitchen. She seen the balloons decorating the walls with glittery '18's' on them and banners across the walls and cringed a little at the sight of her parents with party hats on.

"Well it's about time you got up," her dad Kenny smiled as he walked over "Happy Birthday darlin'," he said lovingly and kissed the top of her head.

Carolina smiled at him "Gee who knew a teenager would want to sleep past 7am on her birthday," she said sarcastically as she hugged her mom.

"You can sleep in the car on the way to your aunts," her mom Katjaa said and cupped her daughter's face in her hands, "I can't believe how grown up you are. Soon you'll be moving out and going to university, you've become such a beautiful young woman but I can't help but see you as my baby girl."

"Again, thank you for the present of a long car ride to see Aunt Nina," Carolina said as she sat down at the table next to Duck, who had his eyes on the large chocolate cake sitting on the counter, "it means a lot."

Kenny grinned as he picked up a lighter and lit the candles on the cake, "Don't say we're not good to you," he said "we'll have a slice of cake, head up there and when we come back we'll go anywhere you want for dinner, how does that sound?"

Carolina smiled at her parents "Sounds good."

Katjaa picked up the plate and came over to her, as her family sang Happy Birthday to her, Carolina realized with a jolt that it wouldn't be long before she would be going to university and be moving out of her childhood home. She was nervous about the whole move, especially how her friends were all going to college and she wasn't but she was even more nervous about the fact that she wouldn't have her family for support, she'd miss late night talks with her mom, driving with her dad or even Duck waking her up at stupid o'clock for a silly reason.

"Make a wish 'Lina!" Duck said elbowing her slightly, "I want some cake!"

"Ducky, don't rush your sister," her mom chastised him "you'll have some cake soon enough." Thinking for a moment, Carolina took a deep breath and blew out the candles and grinned as Duck begged his mom for a big slice as she began to cut the cake, she would get through today with her Aunt Nina and have an amazing dinner and a good birthday.

Nothing was going to spoil today, not even her God-loving aunt.

* * *

><p>"Your grandmother gave me a bible on my eighteenth," her Aunt Nina remembered fondly as Carolina held the blue bible awkwardly in her hand, "it always gave me great comfort when I read it and I never felt alone when I carried it, I hope you get the same comfort when you're at University and ever feel alone."<p>

"Thanks…this is, well this means a lot," Carolina said finally and smiled at her aunt, "thank you."

"I also got you this," she leaned over and handed her another book shaped parcel, she watched as Carolina opened it and smiled at her gasp, "I remember your mom mentioning you wanted one and I thought since your life is taking a new direction, you could document it in a journal."

It was a beautifully decorated book with lots of blank, empty pages and a similarly patterned pen attached to the spine. Carolina stood up and hugged her aunt "I love it," she said softly stroking the cover, "it could be my medical journal."

Nina sighed and looked at Katjaa, "I can't believe your little 'Lina is off to become a doctor," she said softly "it's like she's one of God's angels off healing the sick and the wounded."

"Alright, that's your gate fixed up," Kenny came back in wiping his hands on his trousers with Duck following him like a puppy "and I've put that new lock on your door."

"I helped too Aunt Nina!" Duck added "Can I get a sweetie now?"

"Help yourself sweetheart, you know where the bowl is and thank you Kenneth," Nina said nodding at him as Duck sped through to the kitchen, "I'll sleep better knowing my door is tightly locked at night."

He waved his hand at her, "It's what brothers in law are for, fixing up anything for free so you don't need to call in a handyman and pay-"

"He doesn't mind doing it at all Nina," Katjaa interrupted her husband and gave him a warning look, "but time's getting on and we better start heading home."

Carolina carefully put the bible and the journal into her bag and stood up to hug her aunt again, "It was lovely seeing you all," she said "you'll need to come up and stay again Carolina, we could use some young blood in our church group and there is some handsome young men, the reverend's son especially."

"Nina, stop trying to match-make them together," Katjaa shook her head as she kissed her sister's cheek, "Carolina has a boyfriend."

"He's not one that I'd approve of," Nina pursed her lips, "I don't know how you can let her gallivant around with him."

"Chris is a good guy," Kenny said raising an eyebrow, "if he wasn't then she wouldn't be allowed near him."

"I'll come up if I can," Carolina said quickly, even though last time she was nearly ripping her hair out from the praying and lack of internet to occupy her, "thanks again for my presents."

Duck came back with chocolate stains on his face and as he walked over and hugged his aunt, the sound of sweetie papers could be heard rustling in his pockets; he had definitely helped himself. They gave a final wave to Nina who stood in the door before climbing into her dad's truck and pull away. "So, you gonna pray every night you're away?" Kenny asked Carolina as they drove, "Maybe join a bible group and spread the word about God?"

"Oh absolutely, I never need the internet again if I have my bible," Carolina rolled her eyes, as much as she loved her aunt, she hated how she tried to shove religion down her throat, "and you're never alone with God around."

Her dad chuckled at her comment while Katjaa shook her head smiling, "She can be a little…preachy at times but we should respect her views," she narrowed her eyes at her husband, "especially you, you push her buttons all the time."

"What can I say, I like to annoy her," Kenny said innocently as they drove onto the motorway, he glanced in the rear-view mirror back at Duck, "you feeling okay son? You're looking a little green around the gills."

"I think I ate too much sweets," he said weakly, Carolina edged away from him hoping he wasn't going to be sick near her, "mommy, I don't feel too good."

"Just hold on Ducky," her mom glanced at a passing sign, "there's a gas station not too far, we should stop there and let him get some air."

"I could use a drink or something," Carolina added, glancing at her dad hopefully.

He sighed and glanced at the clock on the dashboard, "We should have left your aunt's sooner, if we stop now it will be too late to go out for dinner."

"I have some leftovers in the fridge," Katjaa said, she glanced back at Carolina, "or we can order out, it's up to you sweetie."

"If there's some of the chicken left, I'm happy to have that," Carolina nodded; her mother was a great cook. Something else she would miss when she moved out.

"Okay, okay we'll stop at this gas station. It'll save me filling up tomorrow before work I suppose."

Carolina leaned against the window and watched as car lights passed by them, it felt strange to be eighteen now. It didn't seem that long ago she was a twelve year old wishing to be older, well now she was older and becoming a grown up. Long gone were the days she would make mud-pies outside and crayon the day away in her fort made out of couch cushions and those were the days she would miss.

Kenny pulled into the gas station and stopped the engine, "Here 'Lina, go and get a couple of drinks," he brought out his wallet and handed her a note, "Duck, you can hop outside but stay close to the car don't go too far."

Carolina unclipped her belt and jumped out, despite being the only gas station for miles around it was surprisingly quiet and she wandered into the shop. Opening the fridge, she got out some water and walked up to the counter. The woman behind it was muttering under her breath as she bandaged an older guys arm, "I say you should still call the police Mitch, that crazy drunk bastard bit you, for god's sake."

"He had too much to drink is all," the older guy called Mitch said rubbing his forehead, "anyway, he probably wandered out and got hit by a car. Karma probably got him."

The woman glanced at her, "Sorry hon' is that all you're wanting?" Carolina nodded and handed over the money, glancing nervously at the still bleeding arm she turned and left the shop. She felt slightly scared as she stepped out and looked around, wondering if the drunk guy who had attacked Mitch was still around.

As she walked to the truck, she heard heavy footsteps behind her and she walked more quickly. Whoever it was, breathed heavily and rasped incoherent words as they followed her, glancing around, she got a quick glimpse of a bloody face before she was pushed to the ground. Letting out a small scream, she kicked the man off of her and scrambled to her feet.

"CAROLINA!" she heard her dad bellow her name before running over and pushing the man away. Watching as the man spun on his feet, it was only then that she seen that there was a large bite mark on his arm that was still bleeding.

"Ple-please…." he said in a weak voice before coughing violently, blood staining his lips and looking up at them, "I…I need-"

"Get back to the car. Now."

Carolina felt like she was going to be sick as her dad pulled her along firmly towards the truck, "Th-that guy…he…he-"

"Just get in, we're getting out of here," her dad opened the door and pushed her in, "Duck, get in we're going!"

Duck jumped at his father's tone of voice and immediately got into the truck and Katjaa gave Kenny a worried look, "Ken, you haven't paid for the gas," she stated as he started up the car "you're shaking, Ken, what happened with that man back there? Was he trying to hurt Carolina?"

He didn't answer as he drove off quickly and Carolina glanced behind and watched as the guy who had pushed her slumped forward, she wondered what was wrong with him and what had made him cough up blood like that. "Honey, are you okay?" her mom said interrupting her thoughts, "What happened?"

"Guy came up behind me, I…I think he was drunk," she mumbled feeling her dad's eyes on her.

"Fucker put his hands on her," her dad said coldly "I would have killed him."

The tension in the truck heightened and even Duck fell silent as they continued to drive down the dark road, Katjaa reached over and switched on the radio and they caught the middle of a broadcast:

"_It is unknown what the cause of this disease is but if you should come into contact with anyone inflicted, do not allow them to bite or scratch you as we believe this is what spreads it. Keep safe and we will try to keep you updated with broadcasts, remember anyone with this disease CANNOT be helped so please do not try-"_

Carolina frowned and watched as her parents shared a scared look and she looked outside and looked at her pale reflection.

What the hell was going on?


	2. Hershel's Farm

As they drove down the dark motorway, it was then that Carolina seen that there weren't many other cars on the road. People seen the lights and ran out, waving their arms and screaming for help but her dad never stopped. He just put his foot down and sped by them. The truck halted to a stop when there was a large build-up of cars blocking them from going any further and Kenny punched the wheel before muttering swear words under his breath.

"Is there…is there no way around?" Katjaa asked tentatively as she watched her husband carefully, "It's not safe to be out on the road."

"I know that Kat and unless I drive up on the pavement and force my way through, we're just gonna have to turn back," Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "it's gonna take at least another five hours before we get home at this rate."

Carolina glanced to the side and her eyes widened and she let out a shriek as she realized there was a woman standing staring in at the window. Her eyes were wild and her hair all over her face as well as some blood splatters across her chest, as soon as they made eye contact, the woman's mouth opened in a snarl and she began to claw at the window.

"DAD!"

Kenny turned around as he heard his children yell and swore loudly, "FUCK! Hold on!" he revved up the truck and drove up on the pavement as the woman began to stumble after the truck, still snarling and waving her hands.

"What was wrong with that lady?" Duck wailed as he shook in the back, "Was she trying to eat us?"

"She wasn't well in the head, Ducky, and no she wasn't trying to eat us," Katjaa said trying to re-assure him but she didn't sound as if she believed that herself, "We're safe in the truck, honey, don't worry."

Carolina felt her heart beat faster as her dad drove the truck through the empty cars. This disease, whatever it was, was changing people's behaviour and making them act crazy it seemed. She just hoped that there was a cure in the works.

"We just gotta get home, hunker down and let the government handle this," Kenny muttered, he turned to look at his wife "they'll handle this right-"

"KENNY WATCH OUT!" Katjaa screamed as someone stumbled out in front of the car, the thud the body made when it made contact with the car was sickening and Carolina screamed as well when it smashed against the bonnet and flew backwards. Whoever it was, didn't get up.

"Oh my god, oh my god, we hit someone," Katjaa whispered covering her face, she looked at Kenny and shook her head, "what if they're dead?"

Her dad took a deep breath "I'll go out and check, we can….hell, we can drive till we find a hospital," he reversed slightly and Carolina blanched as they saw the bloody pool the body was lying in, "Aw shit! Oh fuck!" her dad cursed, "he's really messed up…I…I think he's-"

There was a rasping noise that chilled Carolina to the bone as the body began to get up, it stood in front of the truck and it was then that they saw its face was chewed up and large bite marks on its neck and shoulders. Letting out a snarl, it began to move forward when her dad surged forward and hit it again with the truck but this time he didn't stop, his chalk white face reflecting in the dark window.

"That fucker….he should have been, he-he can't be alive," her dad sounded hysterical as he kept driving, "how could he have survived that?"

"I…I don't know," her mom sounded worried "but I don't think that this is some disease that they can just cure. It's…changing people."

"Maybe their zombies," Duck said fearfully, looking out the window, "and they want to eat our brains."

No-one answered him as they kept driving and Carolina wondered if Duck was right, there was no way someone would survive that hit with all those injuries and yet they had watched the person get to their feet and walk towards them. A small red light lit up and her dad groaned.

"Shit, we're running outta gas," he said, looking down the road "probably won't be another gas station for miles."

"Maybe we can get some help from that farmhouse?" Katjaa pointed out a large house and a barn, "Ask if we can buy some gas off of them or something?"

"It's worth a try I suppose," Kenny said and followed the dirt road up to the house. Carolina seen that there was a light on and there was a man sitting on the porch as they drew closer, the man stood slowly and watched them carefully. Her dad stopped the car and got out to go and talk to the man, Carolina watched them and hoped he would help them.

"I can't believe this is happening," her mom whispered shaking her head, Carolina glanced at her and saw how tired she looked "it started out a normal day, and now this…I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Carolina said sighing, "some eighteenth birthday, huh?"

"This will get sorted," her mom said firmly "things won't get any worse, I am sure of it."

The door opened and her dad looked a little relieved, "This here is Hershel," he said, indicating to the older man "we're gonna sleep in the barn tonight and tomorrow he's gonna get us gas for the truck."

"Thank god," her mom sighed closing her eyes, "kids, come out and thank Hershel for helping us."

Carolina got out of the truck and looked towards the barn as she retrieved her bag. That's where she would be sleeping tonight. "Are we gonna be sleeping with the animals?" Duck asked wrinkling his nose as he held onto Katjaa's hand tightly.

"There's only a couple of horses in there, but we'll be fine son," Kenny said patting his head, "C'mon, sooner we go to sleep, sooner it'll be morning and we can head home."

They walked into the barn and Carolina heard the soft shuffling of horses and squinted to see them in the dark. She loved horses when she was little and made a mental note to go and see them in the morning and followed her dad up the ladder to the next level in the barn. "Not so bad up here," he said, indicating to the horse blankets, "We can sleep on these, be like a sleeping bag."

"I'd rather be in my bed," Duck yawned rubbing his eyes, "will we really be home tomorrow?"

"I sure hope so Duck, no lay down and go to sleep," her dad said tiredly "you can ask questions tomorrow."

Carolina lay down on the horse blanket and put her bag to the side and closed her eyes, hoping to just drift off. She had Duck lying beside her and he kept tossing and turning. Sighing quietly and wishing he would just lay still, she looked up at the ceiling and hoped what her mom said was true, that this would be sorted out and things wouldn't get worse.

It only felt like moments before she felt someone give her a gentle shake, "Lina, honey, time to wake up," her mom whispered sounding as if she didn't get much sleep either.

Opening her eyes, she felt a little down heartened when she seen they weren't back at home in Fort. Lauderdale but instead were in a barn. Stretching out, Carlolina grabbed her bag and made her way to the ladder and watched as her mom and Duck walked out of the barn, she seen her dad walk back in and smiled at him as she climbed down.

"Hey, you sleep okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead, "looking a little pale."

"As well as anyone can in a barn," she sighed, rubbing her face, "did Hershel get us some gas?"

Kenny nodded "He did, soon as I check over the truck we'll be back on our way. I just came back in to wake up the other refugee's," he indicated to a man and small girl lying on blankets on the floor, "showed up last night with Hershel's son."

She watched as he walked over and bent down "Hey, get up," he said loudly, shaking the man's shoulder.

Groaning, the other man ran a hand over his face before opening his eyes, "Thanks for the wake-up call," he said tiredly as he squinted up at Kenny.

"Sorry pal, Hershel's orders not mine," Kenny said sympathetically, offering him a hand and pulled him up.

The other man walked over and gently shook the younger girl, "Hey, Clementine? Time to get up," she screwed her face up but sat up and sleepily looked around.

"Is it morning already?" she asked as she yawned then frowned as she scratched her arm, "I'm all itchy!"

"Well you slept in a barn, little lady," Kenny smiled jokingly "lucky you don't have spiders in your hair!"

Clementine's eyes widened and she immediately checked her hair, Carolina shook her head at her dad, who was suppressing a chuckle. He always enjoyed winding children up, "I'm sure your dad scared them all away," she said comfortingly, "because there isn't any in your hair."

"I'm...uh...not her dad," the man admitted "I found her in a neighbourhood all alone, I'm gonna look after her until we find her parents. Name's Lee," he offered his hand out to Kenny who shook it.

"I'm Kenny, and this is Carolina my daughter. My wife and son are outside, Hershel was nice enough to let us stay after a...Well, an eventful night."

"Same story with us," Lee said glancing down at Clementine who was hiding behind his leg shyly, looking up at Carolina and Kenny, "those damn things were everywhere. Shawn and his friend Chet got us outta there just in time."

"You've seen those people too?" Carolina asked hesitantly, "the ones who have this disease?"

Lee shook his head, "I don't think you can call them people anymore."

Before Carolina could reply to Lee, Duck came running in giving his dad and sister an excited look, "Dad! I'm gonna help Shawn build a fence!" he told them happily "there's a tractor and everything!"

Kenny shook his head, "C'mon, we better get going or else we won't hear the end of it," he said to Carolina who smiled; Duck could stay excited about paint drying for a whole day and tell them all about it. "That's my son, Ken Junior," he explained to Lee "we call him Duck though."

"Duck?" Clementine's brow furrowed "Isn't that a bird?"

"We call him that for lots of reasons, for example, nothing bothers him like water off of a duck's back, Y'know?" her dad told Clementine who nodded in understandably.

"It's a valuable trait lately," Lee said nodding "not being bothered by things all the time."

"No kiddin' but frankly I think it's because he's as dumb as a bag of hammers."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "But he makes up for it with enthusiasm," she added and Lee gave her a smile.

Carolina watched as Katjaa attempted to calm Duck down a little as they all approached her, Kenny started to talk to Lee and Carolina walked over and smiled at her little brother, "So, we're building a fence today _and _there's a tractor too?"

"Yeah!" Duck nodded excitedly, "d'you think I'll get to drive it?"

"I think you're a little young for that," Carolina patted his head affectionately, "maybe you'll get to sit on it."

"And you can leave the building to the others," her mother said firmly, "I don't want you messing around with tools. You could get hurt."

Kenny finished his discussion and turned back to his family, "Honey, Duck this here is Lee and Clementine."

"That is a very pretty name," Katjaa said, smiling at Clementine.

Clementine smiled back "Thanks" she said happily, her eyes found Carolina and she gave the girl a little nod which she returned.

Shawn came down the porch steps and looked at them seriously "Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what these things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

Duck looked up at his sister, "I want to build a fence!" he whispered loudly.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break" Shawn said, Duck turned to him and looked incredibly happy.

"On the tractor? Cool!"

Shawn nodded "Duck and I will hop to it," he walked around the corner with Duck walking beside him, talking non-stop until his voice faded away; Carolina shook her head and bit back a giggle, poor Shawn was going to get his ear chewed off by her excited little brother.

Katjaa glanced at Clementine, "I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch," she offered, "we can visit."

Clementine sat on the hay bale next to Katjaa and they began to discuss school while Lee went off to see if Shawn needed help with the fence and her dad began to work on the truck. Not quite knowing what to do, she headed back to the barn and seen Hershel changing the hay bales for the horses.

He looked up and gave her a nod, "Here to see the horses?" he asked using the pitchfork to spread the hay around.

"Always loved them," she said hesitating before holding out her hand to let the horse sniff her hand: it was the right decision as Hershel smiled.

"They are beautiful creatures, this one is called 'Nervous Nelly' she's a bit skittish," he nodded "good sense of you to let the sniff you first. Most folks just go ahead and try to pet them and wonder why they run off."

"My mom's a vet back in Fort Lauderdale, she always told me to do that with animals," Carolina reached down and put some hay in her hand feeding it to Nelly, "especially with dogs and horses."

Hershel looked at her, "Your parents seem like good folks and they raised you right," he stopped "feel like taking some advice off of an old man?"

Giving the horse a final pat, she turned to Hershel and nodded slowly "What's your advice?"

He put the pitchfork down, "This world we live in now? It's different, you're going to have to become more independent, learn how to defend yourself because one day your parents aren't going to be there and then what will you do?" he shook his head, "I'm not wantin' to scare you darlin' but all it takes is one moment of stupidity, one second of selfishness and someone could die because of it."

Carolina swallowed hard, "I hear what you're saying but…maybe there's some way of reversin-"

A scream that made her heart stop pierced the air and she jumped violently, "That's Shawn!" Hershel pushed her out of the barn, "GO! I'll get my gun!" he ran into the house and passed a scared looking Katjaa and Clementine and Carolina ran around the house to see what was happening. It was when she turned the corner that she saw what was making Shawn scream.

He had one leg trapped under the tractor preventing him from getting up while more of the infected people strained to grab him through the gaps in the fence, she froze and was unable to move when she seen one grab at Duck and try to pull him towards it. It was when he screamed out for her that she ran forward and tried to pull him out of the person's grip.

"FUCK!" Lee was trying to pull Shawn out from under the tractor but at that moment the fence fell and the…_things…_began to tear at Shawn's body, eating him and he screamed louder. Seeing it was too late, Lee ran towards Carolina and Duck and punched it in the face.

At that moment her dad showed up and helped Lee push back the infected person and he grabbed Duck in his arms and Lee pushed Carolina back as they looked down on the things eating at Shawn's now still body. A gunshot rang out and they all jumped as Hershel reloaded his shot-gun, his face pale as he shot the other things and then looked down at his son.

"No…no…_no_," he muttered, shaking his head, "not my boy…please god."

Carolina felt a lump in her throat as she watched Hershel fall to his knees and cradle his son's head, "Get…out," the old man said, he looked up Lee and her dad with anger in his eyes "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Lee let out a shaky breath, "I'm…I'm sorry. I tried-"

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Hershel interrupted him angrily "look at him! Sorry is no _damn_ good!" his face crumpled and he leaned back down "please…just go. Leave me and my son in peace."

"Come on," Katjaa whispered putting a hand on Carolina's shoulder, "we should leave."

They walked over to the truck and Lee and Clementine stood awkwardly, "Well, I hope you get home okay," Lee said finally, "I wish it was under better circumstances that we met."

"You said you were heading to Macon?" her dad said quietly, "We're going through that way if you want a ride?"

Lee glanced down at Clementine who slipped her hand into his and nodded, "You sure?" he asked.

"You helped save my son…even though it meant Hershel lost his," Kenny glanced at his son who was standing shakily by his mother, leaning into her side, "if that doesn't earn you a lift then I don't know what does."

The adults climbed into the front and Carolina hopped into the back to sit in-between Clementine and Duck, as they drove away, she glanced back and seen Hershel still by his son's side watching them leave and she turned slowly back around and realized that his advice had been useful, after today she had learned it really did just take a moment and someone could die because of a split decision.


	3. The Others

Carolina kept her eyes on the road ahead while they drove to Macon, Lee and her parents were talking in the front while Clementine and Duck were playing I-Spy in the back, with Clementine winning nearly everytime but she wished they would just all be quiet. It was hard to think that yesterday everything had been normal and now today their world was flipped upside down.

"So, you used to be a teacher at UGA?" she heard her dad ask Lee.

Lee nodded "Taught history for six years up there."

"Our Carolina is gonna be a doctor, once she finishes her studies of course," Kenny told him proudly "first Harper in the family to go to university."

"_If I even get to go to university," _Carolina thought to herself, looking out the window _"this might not get sorted out…"_

But that thought made her throat close up and she shook her head, Lee glanced back at her "That's great Carolina, it's a valuable profession. Always going to be sick people in the world."

"That was the thinking," she said forcing a polite smile, "mom's the vet and I'll be the doctor, soon be raking it in."

Kenny smiled at her in the rear-view mirror "Be able to look after her old dad when he retires."

They drove on in silence as Carolina had wished and she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, the sound of the engine lulling her to sleep. It was only when the engine made a choking noise and then stuttered to a stop, she sat up awake and looked out the window worriedly, hoping that they had made it home. Wherever they were, the streets were empty and newspapers flew about in the wind. There wasn't a single person in sight.

Sighing, Kenny looked down the dashboard in despair, "Well, this is as far as we're going," he said rubbing his face.

"Then it's far enough," Lee said quietly, "my family should be here. They'll help us out I'm sure, get us gas or something."

"So this is Macon?" Carolina asked looking around some more "Is it always this quiet?"

"People are probably inside so they don't get infected," her mom said trying to re-assure her "or hiding from those things."

Lee got out of the truck and held the door open for Katjaa, "My parents own a drugstore not too far from here, that's where they'll be probably. Their flat is above it."

Getting out of the truck, Carolina shivered slightly and pulled her cardigan around her tightly. As she and her family followed Lee down the street, she noticed that there was no noise at all. Not even a radio playing music, the sound of a dog barking or even a parent telling off a child. It felt wrong and it made her feel uneasy.

As they turned the corner, she felt that unease grow as she looked at the cars which had crashed into buildings, overturned and lay empty on the streets. What really made her stomach turn was the bloodstains on the ground and splattered on the side of buildings.

"There's the drugstore there," Lee indicated to a building with 'Drugs' in lit up writing and 'Everett's Prescriptions' on the side "my folks should be in there."

Just before they reached the door, Carolina noticed Duck stop "Look! Over there!" he said, pointing at a car where it looked like someone was trying to fix it. She frowned and tried to make out what the person was doing but all she could see was his legs and swaying body.

Stepping forward, Kenny waved his arms "HEY!" he shouted, "You friendly? Truck's ran out of gas."

Upon hearing her dad's voice, the figure stopped what it was doing and began to walk towards them, "Finally, a bit of luck," her dad sighed "hopefully he'll be able to help us."

But as he came closer, it became clear that he wasn't going to offer them any help. One arm hung half-eaten and still bleeding as the person snarled and came closer. Then out of the blue, Macon began to come to life with the infected. They came crawling out from crashed cars and dark buildings making horrific noises and advancing towards them and Carolina backed away slowly, her heart beginning to race.

"FUCK!" Kenny shouted, grabbing his children close to him, he ran after Lee down the street towards the drugstore. Carolina wanted to scream in despair when she seen that the front door's gate was tightly locked up and there was no way to get in.

"We're trapped!" Katjaa wailed looking around terrified, holding Duck close to her.

Lee ran to the window and banged on it desperately "MOM! DAD! IT'S LEE! OPEN UP!" when there was no answer he kept banging on the window, "THERE'S KIDS HERE! PLEASE WE'RE GONNA DIE! ANYONE?"

Carolina felt sick as she looked around at the infected people coming towards them, in horrific conditions, she was going to die on this street, become infected and become one of them. Her heart stopped when she heard Duck scream and turned around to see one of those things fall on top of him but a gunshot made her freeze when Duck scrambled out from underneath it.

Turning around, she seen that a woman came out of the side door and begin to shoot the people in the head, as a young Asian man stood opening the gate and waving them in, "OVER HERE! QUICK!" he said worriedly.

"GO!" the woman said firmly as she shot anything that came too close. Carolina ran after her family and stopped inside of the drugstore. It was dark inside and as their rescuers quickly re-locked the door, she made out the figures of other people watching them intently. Leaning over, she caught her breath and tried to slow her heart rate down, things could have been much worse if that woman and man hadn't intervened.

Katjaa led Duck over to a small counter and stools and began to clean him up, he sat in shock without saying a word and Carolina shared a worried look with her father. As soon as the young woman with the gun came through the door, an angry older woman stormed up to her and shook her head.

"We can't be taking risks like this Carley!" she snapped "What if one of those things had gotten through!"

"And we can't just let people die, either Lilly!"

Shooting Carolina and the rest of the group an ugly look, she shook her head again "Maybe you didn't understand me when I said that fucking door stays _shut_! We don't know who the hell these people are, they could be dangerous!"

"Worse, they could've led those things right to us," an older man walked up and glared at Carley "how could you have been so stupid!"

Carley gave them both incredulous looks, "Where the hell is your humanity?" she glanced quickly at Clementine and Duck "They would have died out there Larry!"

"Then we let 'em!" Larry snapped, pointing a threatening finger at her "and _we_ survive!"

Looking angry, Lee walked forward and gave Larry a glare "Whoa, chill the fuck out!" he said shaking his head in disbelief "We're just people trying to avoid those things, just like you, we have to work together if we're gonna survive!"

"Don't come in here and swear at me boy," Larry growled, his eyes narrowing at Lee "I don't want any of you in here and I don't owe you people anything."

"You'll have to excuse him," Carley said through gritted teeth, "it's been a…._difficult_ time."

"The hell he or _anyone_ will," Larry snapped at Carley, "this is about surviving, not playing the fuckin' hero everytime someone walks by."

Lilly nodded in agreement "They have to go," she glared at Lee and Kenny in particular and Carolina felt her chest tighten: they wouldn't throw them out onto the streets would they?

"They've got kids Lilly," the Asian man said quietly "we have to help, we can't just throw them out to the walkers."

Lilly frowned at him, "Do you think those things out there care Glenn?" she shook her head "Do you think I care?"

"Maybe you should go join 'em then," Kenny stood next to Lee and shook his head "you'll have something in common!"

As they looked at each other with pure loathing, Larry made an irritated noise and threw his hands up "Goddamn it Lilly, you have to control these people and the situation!"

"Carley and Glenn just ran out there," she said sounding annoyed at being told off, "What was I supposed to do? Run after them?"

"At least do-"Larry stopped as his eyes flickered over to where Katjaa was still cleaning up Duck and they widened "-holy shit…Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!"

Carolina realized who he was talking about and shook her head quickly, "Please, he wasn't bitten!" she said desperately "the woman…Carley….she shot it before it could bite him!"

Larry ignored her, "Now they definitely have to go, after we end this now!"

But before Larry could take a step towards Duck, Kenny stepped in front of him with a dangerous look on his face that made the older man stop, "Over my dead body," he said threateningly "you don't touch my boy."

"We'll dig one hole," Larry sneered but he didn't try and move Kenny out of the way.

"NO!" Katjaa said frantically as she shakily wiped away the mud and dirt, "I'm cleaning him up, there's no bite," she looked around at the others desperately who apart from Lilly sadly looked on "He's fine, he's not bitten I swear!"

"Don't you fuckin' get it?" Larry raised his voice "We've already seen this happen with people in here, we let someone with a bite stay and-and we all end up bitten!"

Kenny shook his head defiantly "Shut up!"

"We gotta throw the boy out!" Larry ordered, looking to the rest of his group "Or smash his head in, we can't let him infect anyone!"

"He's not bitten!" Carolina snapped, sheer panic was filling her as the situation carried out and she looked at her father desperately wishing for him to do something. As if reading her mind, Kenny looked to Lee and raised an eyebrow.

"What do we do about this guy?"

Lee shook his head, "He's wanting to kill your son, I'm not gonna stand for that," he glared at Larry and folded his arms, "It's either him or your son and I say it's him!"

"Goddamn right! Out in his ass with those things!" Kenny nodded.

Carley stepped inbetween the three men looking angry "Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" she said loudly "We can't start on each other like this!"

"Carley, shut the fuck up!" Larry turned to Carley with an annoyed look on his face, "If you wanna sympathise with these people then you can just leave with them. The walkers will find us and they will get in here and none of this will freaking matter but right now, we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!" he pointed at Duck with a sinister look on his face "we need to take care of this now."

Duck looked terrified as his eyes met Larry's and he looked like he was about to cry, "What are you talking about!" Katjaa cried out lowering her tissue that she was using to clean Duck. "My son is not one of those things!"

"He's bitten, that's how you turn!" the old man growled, "don't you people know that?"

Her mother shook her head, "He's not bitten!" she denied "Lee? Stop this, it's upsetting him!"

"Oh, I'm upsetting him?" Larry said sarcastically, "upsetting is getting eaten alive!"

Lilly bit her lip and looked at Duck and then Larry, "Dad we get it," she said quietly "it's a big deal but we can handle this better."

Carolina felt confused, this man was a father and still he insisted on killing a little boy on a hunch he had? She felt angry, what kind of man was he?

"Oh you do, do you?" he turned to her and made a face, "you're not fucking acting like it, Lilly!"

"Sit down old man," Lee stepped closer to Larry with a dangerous look on his face "or that's it."

"You gonna whoop me?" Larry laughed in Lee's face and raised an eyebrow, "You and what homo parade?"

Stepping beside Lee, her dad narrowed his eyes at Larry "This one."

"Heh, that's a good one," Larry laughed again and shook his head, glancing at Duck, "little boy? Before you eat your mommy and sister, you can watch your dad and his boyfriend get their noses broken!"

Carolina headed over to her mom while the men argued and let out a shaky breath "Please say you haven't found a bite," she whispered quietly so Duck wouldn't hear her, "because we _will_ be made to go back out there."

"How can you even say that?" Katjaa hissed shooting her a disappointed look "Of course he isn't bitten!"

"-the first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then once she's dead, his sister will be next," Carolina couldn't help but give Duck a wary look, "then he'll probably pounce on YOUR little girl. She'll turn fast, then they'll be FOUR!"

"Then we deal with it then!" Lee snapped, "But right now we're just freaking everybody out!"

Larry glared at Lee, "Well, then get ready to deal with it," he poked his chest, pushing him slightly, "because that boy is _bitten_!"

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny insisted, still standing protectively in front of Carolina, Duck and her mother.

"It is and we're tossing him out NOW!" the old man threatened.

Lee stepped in front of Kenny and stood up to Larry, "NO. You don't touch that boy, you don't TOUCH anybody!" he raised his voice, "I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent you old fuck?! Well, COME ON. You better have a plan to kill me though, because it's ME before anyone else in here."

"LEE!"

Carolina looked around and realized during the arguing Clementine had slipped away and was now scurrying back from an infected person who had been in the toilet, it was an older man and he growled and lunged for her. "CLEM!" Lee ran forward and kicked the person in the head and grabbed Clementine and pushed her away, just as he turned he managed to catch the man's hands before he could get ahold of him.

Expecting Lee to just deal with the situation, Carolina was surprised to see him freeze and not defend himself as the man went for Lee's neck, there was a gunshot next to her ear and she let out a scared gasp as the ringing in her ears intensified. Carley ran over and looked at Lee worriedly, "You okay?" she asked as he stood in shock.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," he said looking down at the dead body, Carolina saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes and wondered what was wrong, "thanks for saving me."

Clementine walked over and slipped her hand in his and gave him a worried look before anything else could be said, there was a quiet tapping against the windows and doors which got louder and louder and as the drugstore group slowly lowered to the ground in fear as the tapping soon turned into banging and Carolina just hoped none of them would get through.


	4. No Help

Everyone held their breaths as the things outside continued to try and break in, Carolina shook and held her hands over her mouth, not trusting herself to hold in a scream. What if they got in? They wouldn't be able to fight them all off.

"Everybody down!" Lilly hissed, glancing around worriedly, "If we stay quiet, they'll lose interest and move on!"

Larry hid behind the counter and slowly raised himself up to look at the windows, "I sure as hell hope those boards hold out," he whispered and Carolina's heart began to pound at the fear in his voice, "they are shaking like crazy!"

"Shut up!" Kenny snapped quietly, although he looked equally as terrified "You're not helping any!"

Lee held Clementine close to him and shook his head, "Wait, listen…is that gunfire?"

As soon as he mentioned it, the noise of the gunfire got louder and the banging on the windows and door stopped, Carolina watched as Glenn and another guy walked over and glanced through the cracks in the wood to see what was happening.

"Can you see anything Doug?" Carley whispered, slowly standing up.

The guy went on his tiptoes as he looked out "There's a load of guys with guns, they're shooting at the monsters like crazy."

"Is it the military?" Lee asked curiously.

Glenn shook his head and ducked back down, "They don't look like military, I think we should lay low and hope they don't come in."

"Why?" her dad frowned at him as Doug and Glenn re-joined them, "They're shooting the sons of bitches, that's a good thing right?"

"It might not be," Glenn whispered "just before I got to Macon, I drove by this hospital and the army were dragging people out and shooting them without question. I've never drove so fast in my life, I was worried they would shoot me."

Carolina's eyes widened "They were just..._shooting_ people, were they infected with this-this disease?"

"I don't know," Glenn answered honestly "they could have been, or the army just wasn't taking any chances. We don't know what's caused this thing."

Lilly shook her head, "I'm with Glenn, whoever they are, can sort out the things out there and we'll just lay low till they move out. We've invited enough strangers in here," she stood up and looked around, "they can't get through the front door but maybe we should try to block this side door through the office, I don't want them coming in here and shooting at us."

"I'm sure there's stuff in there to block it up," Lee said standing up as well "I'll do it."

"I'll give you a hand," Kenny said and he and Lee walked over to the office and began to move the furniture around as quietly as they could.

Carolina let out a shaky breath and shuffled backwards till her back was against the counter and hugged her knees. She hated this feeling of not being safe and the idea that they couldn't rely on the army to protect them. Katjaa hugged Duck and Clementine close to her and tried to re-assure them but the two youngsters shook in her arms as the gunfire continued.

She glanced up to see her dad come back over as well as Lee, "Well, they won't be coming in that way," he said comfortingly "door locks from this side and that desk ain't moving that easy."

Carolina tried to smile back but it just wouldn't come and she felt tears pricking her eyes, as if he knew how scared she was, Kenny sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," he whispered and kissed the top of her head "or to anyone, you know that right?"

Nodding, she sniffed and leant her head against his shoulder "I just wish we were home," she murmured quietly, a few tears escaping down her cheeks "and that everything was back to normal."

"Me too 'hon."

Lee sat on the floor next to them and held his head in his hands, shaking ever so slightly. "Is everything okay, Lee?" Kenny asked tentatively "You look shaken up."

"My parent's…I…I don't think they're alive," he said quietly so no one else could hear, as he looked up Carolina saw that his eyes were heavy looking with grief "that…._thing_ that attacked Clementine, was my father. That's why I froze and Lilly said they dragged a body out of the office that was all messed up."

Carolina felt her heart ache for Lee and she glanced over at the toilet door where the body was still lying in a bloody, crumpled heap. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry Lee," her dad whispered sadly.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Lee said sighing, "we didn't talk much in the last few years and…I just wish I made things right when I had the chance."

"I'm sure he knew how much you wanted too," Kenny said awkwardly "dad's know these kinds of things, trust me."

They sat in silence as the gunfire slowed down but didn't completely stop, Katjaa had found a packet of mints in her purse and had passed it around but Carolina didn't want one, she felt like she would just vomit and didn't want to chance it. It felt like hours had passed before the gunfire ceased and they heard people shouting, Carley had stayed by the window with Doug and she looked out to see if they were leaving but she looked horrified at whatever was happening.

"Oh my god," she whispered and covered her mouth, she backed away from the window and looked like she was going to be sick.

Lee stood up and looked worried "What….what's happening?" he looked to Doug whose face was white as a sheet.

"They….they just shot a woman and her kid," he whispered, putting a hand on Carley's back comfortingly "they came running out of a building asking for help and the guy just….shot them. Didn't even hesitate."

Carolina felt sick as she realized that could have been their fate had they not stayed silent in the drugstore, how could they shoot a woman and a child who were asking for help? Things had definitely changed and it wasn't for the better.

"Macon's definitely not safe anymore," Lilly said quietly "we need to get what we can and get out of here, we're sitting ducks for anyone looking for supplies."

Kenny nodded and stood up, "Did you folks manage to get into the pharmacy?" he asked.

Lilly shook her head, "It's locked up tight and we didn't wanna risk making too much noise trying to break in."

"Well that's first on the agenda, we also need food and gas," Kenny said "be a lot safer driving out of here rather than walking."

"There's plenty of cars out there," Glenn pointed out "we could easily siphon some gas, especially now the guys with guns cleared out most of the walkers."

"We're losing daylight fast," Lee pointed out "I don't fancy driving about in the dark, we need somewhere safe to spend the night where we can get our shit together and figure out our next move."

Clementine shot him an annoyed look, "Swear," she muttered and shook her head.

"There's a motor-inn just a couple of miles out," Glenn suggested shrugging, "it might be a safer place to get gas and we could spend the night there."

Lee nodded in agreement "A couple of us should head there and check it out and get gas on the way," he glanced at Glenn, "You know your way around Macon?"

"Born and raised, I'll go to the motor-inn," he said firmly "I know the way."

"I'll come with you, watch your back," Lee added, he looked to the others "I've got a radio and so does Clem so we can keep in contact and let you know when we're heading back."

Carley came forward, "Count me in as well, I'm a good shot and if things get bad there I can help out."

"We almost died because of you and you're itchy trigger finger," Larry growled, "try not to mess things up again."

Rolling her eyes, Carley got her bag and checked out her ammo, "When you two are ready to go, let me know," she said to Glenn and Lee "I could use some fresh air."

"We'll stay here and try and get in the pharmacy," Lilly added "and gather up any supplies we can find."

"Sounds like we got a plan, let's get to it," Kenny looked to Doug, "You, you're our look-out so keep an eye on that door."

"You got it," Doug nodded and went and stood next to the door.

Carolina watched as Lilly and her dad pulled back the shelving to let Lee, Carley and Glenn out the side door and she forced herself to calm down, she wouldn't be any help to anybody if she began to freak out. "Honey, you and the kids start searching the shelves," Kenny said as he walked over to the Pharmacy with Lilly and Larry, "we're gonna try and get in here."

Katjaa stood up and soon got Clem and Duck searching the shelves and cabinets for anything useful and Carolina stood up and began to help. The drugstore was quite different as it sold a variety of things from notebooks to fishing rods. She picked up a backpack that was in the 'Back to school' sale and began to fill it with any food she could find.

"Are you okay sweetie?" her mom asked, coming over and stroking her hair, "You're eyes are all red."

Carolina sighed "I'm okay as I can be," she said tiredly "just wishing this whole mess will be sorted out soon."

"It will be, the army will come through any day now looking for survivors I'm sure of it," Katjaa smiled weakly "then we'll be safe. We just need to keep hoping for something better."

"I hope so," Carolina said, although she didn't think that was going to happen at all, "I don't want to live in this kind of world."

"Neither do I my darling, neither do I."

* * *

><p>It had gotten a lot darker outside and still they hadn't managed to get into the pharmacy, the gate refused to move and the only way into the back was through a door that was tightly locked. Kenny had argued that there wasn't many things out there and they could risk some noise but Doug had pointed out that more had come this way and the streets were almost full with them again. Katjaa had opened a colouring book and a set of crayons to keep the children busy while she and Carolina packed up a bag of supplies.<p>

"I don't have a clue how we can get in there without the keys," Kenny said angrily "unless we just bust it open."

"There's bound to be an alarm system," Lilly snapped at him, "and we can't risk the noise."

"I know that!"

"Well stop suggesting we break the door down then, this is the fifth time you've mentioned it."

Carolina let out a sigh, "I hope Lee and the others are safe," she said quietly to her mom "it's not safe out there."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," her mom replied, looking over at Clementine and Duck who were leaning tiredly on the counter as they coloured "Lee's a smart man, he'll keep them safe."

At that moment, Clementine's radio made a crackling sound and she jumped a little at the noise "Hey, it's Lee. Come in."

Kenny walked over and Clementine handed him the radio quickly, "Its Kenny here pal, what's up?"

"We've got plenty of gas and we're heading back, the motor-inn looks safe enough for tonight," Lee replied "there were a few infected but we managed to get rid of them. How's things there?"

"We still haven't got into this damn pharmacy but we've scrounged up some supplies. I'll keep watch for y'all and let you in, see you soon."

"See yah."

Kenny handed back Clementine's radio and walked over to Katjaa and sighed "Well at least we've got gas," he said "I don't fancy staying the night here."

"Will this motor-inn be safe?" Katjaa asked nervously "at least here we have a gate to stop them coming in here."

"Yeah but those boards won't hold much longer," Kenny pointed out "and then we'll have them crawling through the windows."

Carolina shivered at the thought of the infected people coming through the windows and shook her head, "I just hope this motor-inn is pretty far out," she muttered "and not somewhere everyone will head."

"It'll do for tonight and then we can continue on our way back home, the national guard will be handing out ammo and there'll be somewhere safe to hold out," her dad said firmly "it's the best plan."

Lilly came over and raised an eyebrow "Did they manage to find gas?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they're heading back here now," Kenny looked over to the pharmacy "looks like we won't be getting in there tonight."

"We need to!" Lilly snapped suddenly "We need to get in there before we leave!"

Carolina noticed the urgency in her voice and frowned "There's no way in there," Kenny said a little confused at Lilly's outburst, "we could come back tomorrow-"

"No!" Lilly closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, "look, we just need to get in there okay? I need to get my dad pills…."

"Does he take pills regularly?" Katjaa asked gently "What's he taking."

"He's got a heart condition. He takes nitro-glycerine tablets pretty regularly, I've seen a few bad attacks that he couldn't get over and needed to go to the hospital, obviously that isn't really an option now. I'm trying to keep him relaxed but if he hears we're leaving without them…" she bit her lip worriedly.

"Maybe Lee will know how to get in there," Katjaa said "this is his parent's store."

Lilly's eyes narrowed "His parents were the owners?"

"I believe so, it's what he told us."

"And he didn't think that was worth mentioning to begin with," Lilly made an annoyed noise, "Well, as soon as he gets back he can work on a way to get us in there."

"You just keep your father calm," Katjaa said soothingly, "Lee will be back soon and we will get in there and get your father pills."

Lilly looked at Katjaa and then over to Duck and let out a sigh, "I'm…sorry for how we acted before," she said stiffly, it was easy to tell she didn't apologize a lot "but you were strangers and we didn't know you. I couldn't let a bite victim into the group."

"We understand, don't we Ken?" Katjaa gave him a pointed look and he nodded reluctantly.

"We need to work together or else we ain't gonna make it," Kenny said to her "let's put that all behind us and just focus on getting to that motor-inn. I'm gonna go keep an eye out for Lee, he should be here soon."

He walked away from them and through to the office and Lilly gave Katjaa a nod before heading over to where her dad was sitting, now that she had mentioned it, Carolina noticed how haggard he was looking now and he was considerably paler.

Not too long after, Carolina heard the side door open and then the some moving of furniture and knew the others were back but when they stepped through to the pharmacy, they looked like they had been through hell. "Everything go smoothly?" Doug asked, looking at Carley in particular "you guys ain't looking so hot."

Carley nodded stiffly "Yeah….everything's fine," she shared a look with Lee before reaching into a bag she was carrying, "I found a radio and Lee got it working, hopefully we can tune in and find a broadcast, see what's happening."

"Hopefully the military come through soon," Kenny said "I don't want to be fighting off damn zombies on my own."

As Carley sat and fiddled with the radio searching for a broadcast, Lee walked over to Lilly and began to talk to her about something, "Carolina, can you please stay with Duck and Clementine?" Katjaa asked her "Try to keep them focussed on something other than what's happening outside."

She nodded and walked over to the two youngest of the group and forced a smile on her face, "How's the colouring going guys?" she asked and they looked tiredly up at her.

"I'm tired 'Lina and I don't wanna colour anymore," Duck complained leaning on his hand and dropping the crayon "When can we go to bed?"

"Soon Duck, soon," she said, hoping that was true, "how you doin' Clem?"

Clementine rubbed her eyes "I'm okay…just a little tired," she glanced uneasily behind her at where Doug was standing guard, "none of those things are getting in are they?" she asked.

Shaking her head as images of the…zombies as her dad called them, breaking in all of a sudden went through her mind, Carolina tried to reassure the younger girl, "Don't' worry Lee and my dad will keep us all safe, they won't let anything bad happen."

"Yeah, dad will kick and punch the bad guys if they try and get in," Duck said happily "Lee can be his sidekick and help him!"

Carolina smiled affectionately at him, wishing she still had the childish idea that parents could fix everything, she would rather that then worrying all the time. She noticed Clementine staring sadly down at her picture "What's up Clem?"

"I just wish my dad was here," she whispered, her face crumpling "and my mom, what if they've went home and they're looking for me now? Will they know to look here?"

Saving her from answering, the radio gave a strange noise before a voice could be heard through the static, "... _the estimated death toll continues to skyrocket. WABE urges you to stay indoors and avoid any contact with individuals you suspect may have been exposed. Find a safe place and wait for the military_ ..." the rest of the group fell silent as the disturbance kicked in and muffled the reporter's words, "... _my producer is telling me we have to get off the air_-" crashes and screams could be heard in the background and Carolina's heart sunk. It didn't sound good. "-_WABE wishes you and your loved ones ... god bless you all .._."

Carley looked sadden as the radio fell silent again, "The station's gone," she said quietly "I hope everyone got out okay…it…it didn't sound good."

"Well, it doesn't sound like helps coming anytime soon," Lee sighed "we better hole up down at the motor-inn and wait till the army rolls through."

Lilly looked worried as she and her father shared a glance "We need to get into that pharmacy as quick as possible," she said urgently "we don't know if we'll be able to come back this way again."

"Okay, we'll get in there and get some pills," Lee nodded "and then we're getting the hell out of here."


	5. Death at the Drugstore

Carolina sat up on the counter as she watched Lee and Lilly look for keys around the desk, her dad had taken over from Doug and he and Carley were on watch while Glenn and Doug took a break. Sighing, she wished she could do something and her eyes fell on the till, there was blood all over it but surprisingly it didn't look like it had been opened. Noticing something sticking out from underneath it, she seen a piece of paper and got up to get it out. Reading the first few lines, her eyes widened and she hurried over to Lee.

"Lee! I found something, it's a note," she handed it over to him and watched as his face paled as he read it.

Lilly looked suspiciously between the both of them, "A note? From who?"

"From my brother," Lee said quietly "he knew…he _knew_ I'd make it back here. He didn't give up on me, Bud never did, and he's hiding out in the TV shop across the road. He's gotta have the keys."

"I don't know Lee," Carley said from across the drugstore, "I can see the shop from here and it doesn't look like anyone's in there."

"He's hiding Carley, he's not exactly gonna be hanging banners out saying 'I am here'," Lee snapped "I'm gonna go across and find him, then we can get this pharmacy open and be on our way."

"I'll go out with you," Doug said bravely "keep a look out and make sure none of those things get to us."

Lee nodded, "Thanks Doug I appreciate it," he looked back to Carley who didn't look happy, "It's my brother, I'm gonna take a chance to save him if I can."

"Just don't go playing the hero," Carley said shaking her head and looking back out the window, "it won't help anyone."

Carolina watched as Lee and Doug exited the pharmacy and sighed running her hands through her hair, it was getting darker outside and she had no idea where they would go after this. What happened when they ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere, with no one to help them? She shuddered at the thought and she got up and walked over to Carley who was keeping a close eye on the other two.

"Are there…more of things out there?" she asked quietly, scared they would hear her and come over to the windows.

Carley nodded "Yeah, more must've wandered over after the guys with guns left. Noise attracts them, we learned that at the motor-inn."

"What happened back there?" she asked looking at Glenn in particular who was staring into space "Glenn seems really down."

The young woman was silent for a moment before shaking her head, "There was a survivor there, a girl, but she was bitten," she bit her lip and looked back out the window, "she wanted to kill herself rather than become one of those things. Glenn wanted to save her but…there was just no helping her."

"I'd want to do the same," Carolina whispered, closing her eyes and trying not to think about the things outside or becoming one, "dying would be better than becoming one of those."

Carley nodded "I'm with you on that, but Glenn's holding onto the hope that this is all going to be over soon," she sighed softly "I wish I had a bit of hope."

She stayed by the window and glanced out through the cracks, observing the zombies as they walked about the streets. Some fell upon a body and began to tear off skin and eat it ravenously. "They just…eat," she whispered horrified, "and spread the disease don't they?"

"From what I've seen, what's left of you comes back as one of them," she said "it must be the bite that does it."

"It seems that the bite is infectious," she said sadly "no wonder a lot of people have turned…"

They were quiet for a moment before Carley looked at her seriously, "So how long have you and your family known Lee?"

"Met him only yesterday, he helped save my little brother from some of those things and my dad offered him a lift to Macon," she looked curiously at Carley, "why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know if…if you feel safe with him?" Carley sounded a little worried "If you think Clementine is safe with him?"

Frowning Carolina straightened up and folded her arms, "Why wouldn't we be safe with him?" she asked but before Carley could answer there was a commotion outside and she heard the zombies growl and make horrific noises as they all crowded around the gate.

"What the hell?" Carley said quickly heading to the door with her gun in her hand, but before she could open it, Lee and Doug came back in slightly out of breath.

Doug pushed against the doors looking worried, while Lee headed to Lilly, "I've got the keys but we've gotta hurry," he said looking back at the doors nervously.

"Did you find your brother?" Kenny asked Lee who looked down and let out a haggard breath.

"I did…he was…." He shook his head and Carolina felt sorry for the man, the last member of his family gone, "I took care of him and found the keys in his pocket."

"I'm sorry about your brother," Lilly said but her eyes flickered down to his hand that grasped the keys, "but we shouldn't waste any more time, let's get in the pharmacy."

They disappeared through to the back room and while Carley went to interrogate Doug on what happened, Carolina headed over to her family and seen the looks of relief on her parent's faces. "Now we can fill up the truck and get the hell outta here and back home," her dad said, putting his arm around her mom, "don't worry hon'."

"Is there enough gas to get us back to Fort. Lauderdale?" Katjaa asked worriedly, "What if we run out again? What if-"

An alarm began to go off loudly and Carolina jumped at the noise, edging closer to her parents as did Duck. "What the fuck has that asshole gone and done now?" Larry hissed angrily, still holding one hand to his chest, "It's gonna bring those things straight to us!"

Almost at once, there was banging on the windows again and her heart dropped in her chest as she seen the door nearly open despite Doug and Carley pushing it shut as the zombies threw themselves at it. "Shit!" Doug shouted and looked around desperately "Somebody help!"

Glenn ran over to help while Katjaa clutched the children and Carolina close to her, backing slowly into the corner, "What about the gate!" Glenn asked fearfully, "How the hell did they get past that?"

"Lee broke the lock-"

"HE DID WHAT?!"

While the two men held the door, Carley ran over to the counter quickly and reloaded her gun as Lee and Lilly ran back into the room. Katjaa handed Carolina the bag of supplies and pulled Duck to his feet, "Come on Duck honey, stay close to me," she said and looked around for Clementine but seen she had ran to Lee, "Carolina, that goes for you too!"

Kenny grabbed the keys off of the counter "I'm gonna get the truck pulled 'round back," he said quickly, "keep those things outta here!"

"Do it fast," Lilly demanded, helping Larry to his feet, "I've got to get my dad out of here!"

"I don't plan on dilly-dallying!" Kenny said sarcastically, he turned to Katjaa, "honey, bring Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me," her mom nodded, "Glenn? When you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here!"

Glenn nodded at him from the door, "You got it boss!"

"Doug, Carley and Lee, you guys make sure our defences stay up till then, and Lee, I better take that axe in case I run into any of them on the way to the truck!" Lee passed him the axe before running towards the door, "you three get on it and I'll be back as fast as I can!"

Through in the office, Lilly opened the door quickly as Kenny exited and shut it again tight, as she looked worriedly at her father before helping Katjaa to barricade the other exit. "Carolina, keep an eye on what's going on out there," Lilly ordered, "those dead things start coming through, we need to get the others out and barricade it quick!"

"I will!"

For a moment it seemed like everything would be fine but the other door opened a little and the snarls of the zombies could be heard, pushing hard against the desk Katjaa turned desperately "GLENN! WE NEED YOU!" she shouted.

Running past Carolina, Glenn helped them to stop anything from breaking through. "He broke the lock!" he said in disbelief "One thing stopping them from getting through and he decides to break it!"

"You can chastise him later!" Katjaa snapped "Focus on stopping those things from getting through!"

Hearing a smash, Carolina let out a small scream before covering her mouth as she watched in horror as the monsters broke the window behind the bookshelf and tried to get in. "SHIT!" Carley cursed and began to shoot at them while Lee and Doug held the door.

Lee said something to Clementine who nodded and ran towards the office, "Lee needs something to stick inbetween the handles," the little girl said frightened as she looked around "we need a pole or something!"

"There's gotta be something in here," Carolina said as she began to look around, "there _has_ to be!"

She began to feel desperate when she didn't find anything but heard Clementine run back out to the store and turned in time to see her with a walking stick in her hands, "Are they getting through?" Lilly snapped at Carolina.

She ran to the door and seen Lee slide the walking stick through the handles as Doug and Carley covered the two now broken windows, "I think we're okay for now," Carolina said breathlessly, "they don't seem too-"

There was a sudden scream that chilled her to the bone as Doug began to flail wildly as rotting hands grabbed at his body, "NO! GET OFF! GET OFF!" and Carolina screamed as the planks gave way and Doug fell back out of the window and screamed as he was literally torn apart. Lee stood and retched as he and Carley backed away from the window.

"What the fuck is going on out there!" Lilly asked frantically, "Did someone get bit?"

"They…the things…they got Doug," Carolina didn't realise she was crying until she heard her voice wobble, "he's…he's _gone._"

Just at that moment, Kenny came through the door and waved everyone out, "LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" he shouted "TRUCKS JUST OUT HERE!"

"Carley, Lee!" Carolina shouted before running after her mom "Come on!"

Lilly and Glenn helped Kenny keep any walkers off of them while Katjaa got Duck and Carolina into the back of the truck, "Where's Clementine?" her mom suddenly asked looking around, "Is she still with Lee?"

"I'll go back and get the others!" Kenny said firmly, "You lot just get into the cars and lock the goddamn doors! Glenn, make for the motor-inn once everyone's out," he added "we're not all gonna fit into one car."

He passed Carley who shook as she climbed in beside Carolina, "Doug…he's….he's just gone," she whispered quietly as Carolina re-locked the door "they just grabbed him…I…I couldn't do anything."

"He was a good man," Katjaa said sympathetically as Carolina kept a look out for her dad and the others, worry gnawing away at her every moment they were gone, "but we will mourn him later when we get somewhere safe."

"And where will that be?" Carley asked bitterly "Those things are everywhere, nowhere is safe."

Carolina frowned as Larry came out and headed straight for Glenn's car once he was inside, the car started and drove out of the alley and she felt genuine fear as he dad didn't appear. "Where are they?" she asked worriedly but felt like crying all over again with relief this time as Lee, Kenny and Clementine came racing out of the drugstore and headed to the car.

As soon as Kenny jumped in, he started up the car and Lee got in the front with Clementine on his knee, "You all okay?" he asked, glancing back at Carley in particular.

"No, I'm not," she said quietly looking down at her hands "I don't think I ever will be…"

"Lee, buddy, I need you to direct me to this motor-inn," Kenny interrupted driving out of the alley and onto the road "we can talk once we're away from here."

"Take a left down the street and keep going," Lee said flatly.

Carolina closed her eyes and hugged Duck close to her as he trembled in her arms, she didn't want to look outside and see those…_things_ stumbling about in the dark and hoped, for what felt like the hundredth time, when she opened her eyes this would all be one giant nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_I am so, so, SO sorry for such a long break but my friend got me into Dragon Age and it's safe to say it had taken over my life! But I am back and will try to update more regularly, thank you to all who has favourited/followed/reviewed my story. I love you all long time!_


End file.
